


Ловушка

by elinorwise



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда считал боль неотъемлемой частью такого секса. В глубине души Эдуардо подозревал, что без этого ничего не выйдет, что дело в каком-то внутреннем изъяне, требующем именно такого возмещения.<br/>Он ошибался. Только когда Марк вошел в него, постепенно и совершенно безболезненно – и все-таки сладко, так сладко, что хотелось скулить – Эдуардо понял, как же он ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teeth in the Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172815) by [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag). 



> Большое спасибо Кро за помощь в работе над переводом.

Впервые Эдуардо попробовал с парнем еще в школе - с поддельным ID пробрался на вечеринку выпускников, выпил как следует и сам не понял, как оказался на танцполе.  
У парня были большие грубые руки и насмешливая улыбка, и всё вместе необъяснимо заводило. Член у него тоже оказался большой, так что вначале саднило куда хуже, чем когда трахаешь себя пальцами; и пока он погружался внутрь до упора, по самые яйца, тело и разум Эдуардо терзала тупая непрерывная боль, смешанная со странным, извращенным, ошеломительным удовольствием. Потом член задвигался туда-сюда, каждый раз задевая головкой самое чувствительное место; Эдуардо застонал и прогнулся сильнее, подаваясь бедрами навстречу.  
\- Ах, черт, ну ты и шлюшка, - зашептал парень ему в ухо, касаясь губами мочки, - прямо из кожи вон лезешь…  
Эдуардо чувствовал его влажное дыхание, жгучую боль в заднице и крепкую хватку чужих рук на бедрах – больше нигде парень его не трогал. Этого хватило: оргазм скрутил его резко, безжалостно, выворачивая наизнанку.  
«Ну ты даешь… Я и не знал, что парни могут так».  
Еще несколько дней Эдуардо морщился, когда приходилось сесть, и жарко краснел от стыда и возбуждения. Казалось, все случившееся у него просто на лбу написано.  
Больше всего на свете хотелось не то забыть, не то повторить, поэтому следующие несколько попыток оказались довольно противоречивыми и откровенно неудачными. Хорошо хоть родители не узнали.  
На первом курсе университета Эдуардо подкатывал исключительно к девушкам – лишь бы никто не догадался, что он… ну…  
«Ну ты и шлюшка…»  
Он до сих пор вздрагивал, вспоминая.  
С девушками было проще: никто не косился на него с подозрением. Мама радовалась, когда он посылал ей фотографии, да и отец как будто успокоился. Эдуардо встречался с умными девушками, хорошенькими девушками, взбалмошными девушками; а одна – яркая брюнетка с факультета математики – как-то заперлась с ним в комнате и жестко отодрала страпоном, навеки покорив его сердце.  
В идеальном мире он бы с ней ни за что не расстался. Но в мире, в котором приходилось жить, она так ненавидела Восточное побережье, что даже он не смог удержать ее от перевода в Стэнфорд на третьем семестре. Эдуардо помог ей погрузить вещи в машину; они клятвенно пообещали слать друг другу е-мейлы, но вскоре оба охладели к переписке. А потом на одной вечеринке Эдуардо встретил Марка Цукерберга, и весь идеальный мир окончательно рухнул к чертям.  
Но о том, чтобы трахнуться с Марком, и думать было нечего. Разве что пару раз, оставшись один после легкой попойки, Эдуардо ложился в постель, сжимал ладонью яйца и представлял, каково ощутить на себе этот злой презрительный взгляд. Как больно Марк растягивал бы его своим членом – пальцами так никогда не получалось. Потом, разумеется, их дружбе пришел бы конец, но эти несколько минут могли стать настоящим блаженством…  
Эдуардо снова начал встречаться с парнями – обычно второпях, под покровом темноты. Каждый раз было больно, но он все равно кончал, кончал под смешки случайных любовников, сгорая от стыда за собственную извращенность.  
Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем он действительно решился подкатить к Марку. К тому времени они давно пережили разрыв, от дружбы не осталось и следа – терять все равно было нечего. Эдуардо перебрал бесплатной выпивки, к которой подали маловато закуски, и его понесло. Он был пьян, а чертов Марк Цукерберг уставился на него с другого конца комнаты, будто в первый раз видел. От этого начинала болеть голова. Эдуардо просто хотел, чтобы Марк перестал так смотреть.  
А может, он хотел, чтобы Марк снова поимел его – только теперь в буквальном смысле слова…  
Эдуардо подошел и что-то сказал – что именно, он и сам потом не помнил. Зато помнил, как разговоры вокруг тут же стихли, и как Марк поджал губы, не спуская с него внимательных глаз.  
Он что, думает испепелить его взглядом?  
Эдуардо рассмеялся и негромко добавил еще несколько слов. Возможно, это был вызов. Или приглашение.  
Марк на секунду вскинулся, будто его хлестнули по лицу. Потом сдержанно кивнул:  
\- Ага, договорились. Пошли отсюда.  
Эдуардо был так пьян и измотан, что даже не удивился.  
Марк привел его в свой гостиничный номер и запер дверь. Эдуардо ни на что не надеялся (кому ты врешь?), поэтому не удивился, когда Марк взял его за галстук, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Взгляд у него был до странности мягкий, а Эдуардо давно отвык разбираться и теперь понятия не имел, что бы это значило.  
Марк отстранился, тяжело дыша.  
\- Не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, - сказал он с грубой прямотой, которой Эдуардо когда-то так не хватало, - но я не против. Просто если это из-за меня – то скажи, чтобы я мог и дальше продолжать в том же духе.  
Эдуардо невольно усмехнулся:  
\- Вот так и продолжай. – Он начал расстегивать рубашку, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Марк кивнул и тоже стал раздеваться. Он был тощим, но неожиданно мускулистым – должно быть, так и не бросил фехтование. Эдуардо помедлил, любуясь открывшимся видом. Марк не возражал, в свою очередь, рассматривая его.  
Эдуардо разделся догола и аккуратно сложил одежду на стул у окна. Достал из бумажника смазку и презерватив - как ни странно, руки не дрожали.  
\- Ну же, давай. – Он откинул одеяло и забрался на постель. – Выключи свет и иди сюда.  
В наступившей тишине он слышал частое хрипловатое дыхание Марка и барабанную дробь собственного сердца. Было прохладно. Свет продолжал гореть.  
Какой же он придурок – лежит тут голый в чужой постели, ждет, хочет, чтобы все поскорее закончилось (кончай врать: ты просто хочешь, шлюшка)…  
Эдуардо закусил губу и оглянулся через плечо, уже зная, чего ожидать - презрение бьёт больно. Но Марк смотрел с тем же недоверчивым, слегка ошалевшим выражением.  
\- Ну, - сказал Эдуардо. – Ты хочешь или нет?  
Марк заметно сглотнул и сделал шаг вперед. Почему-то казалось, что он нервничает. Да ладно, хуже ведь уже не будет…  
Эдуардо отвернулся и встал на четвереньки, раздвинув ноги. Матрац позади качнулся – Марк влез на кровать. Опять последовала душераздирающая пауза.  
\- Можно, я… Мне лучше…  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - сквозь зубы выдавил Эдуардо.  
И тогда Марк наконец-то коснулся его обнаженного зада. Ладонь была ледяной, и Эдуардо вздрогнул. Марк поспешно отдернул руку, будто… да кто его знает, что он там подумал.  
\- Холодно же, придурок, - сказал Эдуардо. – Вообще-то я думал, ты меня взгреешь.  
Марк хохотнул, коротко и немного испуганно. И совсем не зло. Почти как в старые времена.  
\- Я стараюсь, - без насмешки отозвался он. Потом дотронулся снова – осторожней, и ладони на этот раз были теплее, словно он подул на них или растер одну о другую.  
Эдуардо ничего не ждал (ложь, ложь, ложь! он ждал, как обычно, грубости и язвительных комментариев – а уж Марк это умел), поэтому не удивился, когда чужие руки заскользили по его спине и бокам нежно, почти робко. Как-то даже бережно, что ли…  
\- А ведь я думал об этом, - тихо проговорил Марк, не прекращая ласкать его бедра, ноги, живот… - У меня был целый список того, что я сделал бы, если бы ты мне позволил. Не то чтобы я всерьез надеялся – но список все-таки составил.  
\- Что… - начал Эдуардо, но тут Марк опустил руку и обхватил его член, несильно, но уверенно.  
Разумеется, ему и раньше дрочили (правда, обычно только на первый раз – пока до партнера не доходило, что он кончает и без дополнительной стимуляции), но сейчас всё было совсем не так.  
Эдуардо будто со стороны услышал низкий горловой звук собственного стона и даже не смутился – не до того было. Второй рукой Марк легко, неторопливо поглаживал ему спину, ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до расщелины между ягодиц.  
Рвано выдохнув, Эдуардо выгнулся навстречу. У него и до этого стояло, но прикосновение к самому чувствительному месту просто сводило с ума. Пальцы вплотную прижались к отверстию, пока еще не проникая внутрь, но ему уже хотелось большего, он уже предвкушал…  
\- Ого, - сказал Марк. – Тебе и вправду так приятно?  
Эдуардо замер, понимая, что за этим последует.  
«Ну ты и шлюшка».  
К полной неожиданности, Марк наклонился и, успокаивающе придержав его за бедра, поцеловал в самый низ спины.  
\- Вообще-то в моем списке осталось еще несколько пунктов, но, похоже, есть кое-что получше. Не возражаешь, если я тебе отлижу?  
Этот ровный, деловой, такой типичный для Марка тон сбил Эдуардо с толку – поначалу он даже не понял, о чем речь. «Отлижу»? Это же когда девушкам… Потом влажный язык нырнул ему между ягодиц; Эдуардо вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его захлестывает горячей волной.  
\- Т-тебе не обязательно… - Твою мать, да ему и в голову раньше не приходило, что парням тоже так делают!  
Марк оторвался от него – к счастью, совсем ненадолго:  
\- Вардо, если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал, так и скажи: «Перестань». Поверь, я знаю, что обязательно, а что нет, и чего мне самому хочется. Так что, остановиться?  
\- Нет, - проговорил Эдуардо. – Не останавливайся.  
Желательно - никогда.  
Он опасался, что Марк, как некоторые до него, заставит просить; что опять придется унижаться, проклиная себя за слабость. Черт, угораздило же родиться таким извращенцем…  
\- Вот и хорошо. – Марк вздохнул, опять склонившись к его заднице, так что легкое дуновение коснулось влажной кожи. – Если передумаешь – сообщи.  
Он снова принялся за дело. Эдуардо, которому не раз доводилось видеть его за работой, слишком хорошо помнил, как это выглядело: воплощенная сосредоточенность, упорный поиск идеального кода – с короткими паузами, во время которых Марк то матерился, то одобрительно поглаживал свой ноутбук, как живое существо.  
В отличие от компьютера, Эдуардо действительно был живым. Развратно постанывая (шлюха, настоящая шлюха) он поддавал задом навстречу ладоням, раздвигающим ягодицы, пальцам, исследующим его изнутри, неутомимым губам и любопытному языку, вылизывающему его от мошонки до копчика. Марк будто задался целью выяснить, сможет ли Эдуардо кончить вот так.  
Он смог. Испачканный собственной спермой, дрожащий и обессиленный, уткнулся лицом в собственные руки.  
\- О господи, да ты… - Марк осекся.  
Эдуардо ждал. «Ты» - что? Ну давай, договаривай, не впервой. Что «ты»?  
Марк задумчиво поглаживал его по мокрому животу.  
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Можно? – наконец спросил он.  
Эдуардо не успел восстановиться – ему ведь уже не девятнадцать – но плевать.  
\- Ага, - тяжело кивнул он, не совсем понимая, почему его до сих пор не трахнули. Он был растянут, смочен и расслаблен: надевай презерватив – и вперед.  
Но, как видно, сюрпризы на сегодня еще не кончились. Что-то зашуршало; щелкнула крышка тюбика. Эдуардо хотел сказать, что не нужна ему никакая смазка, но вновь пробудившийся стыд не дал выговорить ни слова. Марк подготавливал его тщательно и неторопливо, так что в конце концов колени у Эдуардо заболели, а член ожил и упруго закачался между ляжками, подрагивая от нетерпения.  
Он всегда считал боль неотъемлемой частью такого секса. В глубине души Эдуардо подозревал, что без этого ничего не выйдет, что дело в каком-то внутреннем изъяне, требующем именно такого возмещения.  
Он ошибался. Только когда Марк вошел в него, постепенно и совершенно безболезненно – и все-таки сладко, так сладко, что хотелось скулить – Эдуардо понял, как же он ошибался.  
\- Прости, - выдохнул Марк, погрузившись в него полностью, до самых яиц, - я долго не продержусь.  
Эдуардо ошеломленно хохотнул: вот сволочь, если уж за что и извиняться…  
\- Нет, всё хорошо, - через силу пояснил он. – Все хорошо. Ох, как хорошо…

Он удрал, даже не успев толком вытереться. Трусы промокли от впитавшейся спермы, по щекам текло, да и вообще вид был еще тот. Мельком поймав свое отражение в вестибюльном зеркале, Эдуардо внутренне скривился.  
Но ждать, когда Марк выйдет из душа и начнет вести себя как другие, было невыносимо. Оставалось бежать. Не зря, видно, отец считал его трусом.  
Вряд ли Марк бросится в погоню, но поди знай. Жизнь в последнее время стала до странности непредсказуемой.  
Он уже открывал дверь взятой напрокат машины, когда на стоянку влетел Марк: глаза широко распахнуты, мокрые кудри прилипли ко лбу и шее. Эдуардо остановился как вкопанный. За все годы, что они были… кем бы они ни были друг другу… Марк ни разу за ним не бегал.  
До сих пор.  
\- Эдуардо, я… если я чем-то…  
Эдуардо резко качнул головой. Он устал, как же он устал…  
\- Ты меня, пожалуйста… - начал он.  
Марк шагнул ближе. С волос у него капало, а под подошвами хлюпало, будто он прямо из душа сунул ноги в свои дурацкие шлепанцы и побежал.  
\- …отпусти сейчас, - быстро договорил Эдуардо, обхватив себя рукой поперек живота.  
Марк сдал назад.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – переспросил он, вздернув брови.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами. Марк кивнул. Время шло, но ни один не двигался с места.  
Наконец Марк аккуратно развернулся и медленно зашагал обратно. Казалось, стоит лишь окликнуть – и он вернется.  
Эдуардо не окликнул.

Он и не думал, что встретиться доведется уже через неделю. Не успел даже… черт, да он до сих пор не выкинул одежду, что была на нем в ту ночь. Он все еще…  
По крайней мере, на этот раз он был почти трезв. Марк сам отыскал его – в другом конце страны, на вечеринке, где этому сукину сыну и делать-то было нечего. В мятом пиджаке, продев пальцы в шлевки на поясе, со взглядом, исполненным надежды, – ни дать ни взять кудрявая замарашка на балу. И не поверишь, что он мог бы всех тут купить и продать.  
\- Привет, - с едва заметной неловкостью сказал он и сдержанно улыбнулся.  
Трахаться хочет, понял Эдуардо. И наверняка получит.  
Сам он браво щеголял идеально выглаженным костюмом от Армани и сиял самоуверенной улыбкой, будто в жизни не стоял раком в чужом гостиничном номере. Притворяйся, пока сам не поверишь – в некоторых случаях ничего другого не остается. Кому и знать, как не ему.  
\- Привет, - отозвался он. – Симпатичный костюм. И погода хорошая. Что думаешь о местных спортивных командах?  
Потом обернул клочок бумаги с номером комнаты вокруг запасной ключ-карты и сунул Марку в руку. Жест получился в каком-то смысле символическим: Марк многое держал в своих руках.  
Эдуардо пошел прочь. Марк догнал его у лифта. Эдуардо тяжело выдохнул, но подвинулся к стене кабинки, давая место. Он по-прежнему улыбался, стараясь не смотреть Марку в лицо. По-пьяни всё было гораздо проще.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался тот своим обычным равнодушным тоном.  
Эдуардо молча дернул плечом. Раздался вздох. Эдуардо живо припомнил ту ночь – тогда он тоже не видел Марка, только слышал его дыхание, чувствовал тепло его рук…  
Молчание длилось.  
\- Я спросил не затем, чтобы тебя подловить, - наконец сказал Марк. – Если тебе… нужно время, то я…  
\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, разве не ясно?  
Лифт остановился, и двери, звякнув, разъехались в стороны. Эдуардо вышел и, не оглядываясь, проследовал по застеленному ковровой дорожкой коридору. Марк не отставал.  
Они уже подходили к номеру, когда он похлопал Эдуардо по плечу. Тот обернулся. В следующий миг Марк уже целовал его, надавливая ладонью на затылок - неожиданно, но до странности приятно.  
\- Эй. – Марк отпустил его и сунул руки в карманы, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Марк, мы в коридоре вообще-то! – прошипел Эдуардо, озираясь по сторонам. Поблизости никого не наблюдалось, но мало ли что. – Это еще зачем?  
Марк закатил глаза:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, разве не ясно? Давай уже, чем быстрее откроешь дверь, тем меньше нам торчать в коридоре.  
Эдуардо отпер номер. Черт, и что только у Марка в голове?  
\- Ты что вытворяешь? – вслух поинтересовался он, выждав, пока дверь за ними закроется. – Что это тебе, романтическая комедия?  
Марк рассмеялся – громко и по-настоящему радостно, так что Эдуардо невольно залюбовался.  
\- А по-твоему это черно-белая драма с субтитрами, где все плачут под дождем? Брось, не так уж всё плохо.  
\- Ага. Только не надо делать вид, будто ты меня не наебал. – Эдуардо крутанулся на пятках и решительно двинулся в направлении кровати – куда же еще?  
\- Паршиво, конечно, получилось, - согласился Марк. – Понимаю. Трудно было не понять, когда ты расколошматил мой ноутбук и подал иск на миллиард. Но… слушай… Все-таки ты сейчас тут, а это… Я, наверно, совершил в прошлой жизни какой-нибудь подвиг, и у меня еще осталась хорошая карма.  
Эдуардо растерянно покачал головой. Может, этот бред - всё, что ему причитается в качестве извинения?  
А может, по-настоящему Марк уже извинился делом. В ту самую ночь, когда проявил столько внимания – даже когда выяснилось, что это вовсе не обязательно.  
Но если так, зачем же он до сих пор…  
Марк сбил его с мысли – плюхнулся на кровать и уставился снизу вверх, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Ничего подобного Эдуардо никогда не представлял и теперь просто не знал, как себя вести. Он потер щеку и еще раз тряхнул головой. Под ложечкой сосало: он все еще ожидал подвоха.  
Должен быть какой-то подвох.  
\- Эдуардо? – слегка встревожено окликнул Марк.  
Вот ублюдок… Да как он смеет теперь изображать беспокойство?  
Эдуардо сжал кулаки и шагнул вплотную к кровати. Марк опасливо отодвинулся.  
Эдуардо опустился на пол и, положив руки ему на колени, раздвинул в стороны.  
В каких бы облаках тот ни витал, он тут же просек, что к чему, когда Эдуардо расстегнул ему молнию на брюках и вытащил член наружу. Пахло от него приятно – наверно, Марк принимал душ незадолго до вечеринки. Член еще не стоял в полную силу, но к тому явно шло: хватило провести языком снизу вверх и обхватить губами головку.  
\- Вардо… - с непонятной интонацией прошептал Марк. Он обхватил Эдуардо за плечи, словно бы не для удобства, а просто затем, чтобы прикоснуться.  
Эдуардо побоялся наговорить глупостей, поэтому промолчал и занялся тем, в чем мог проявить себя с лучшей стороны. Ему давно не доводилось как следует отсасывать, а размер у Марка оказался приличный, так что пришлось сосредоточиться. Пару раз Эдуардо поперхнулся, но не перестал, хотя в горле запершило, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Ничего, пройдет.  
Марк придержал его за подбородок:  
\- Эй. Отдохни, ладно?  
Эдуардо не собирался отдыхать, он хотел продолжить, черт побери - но Марк не позволил. Соскользнув с кровати, опустился на колени, так что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
\- Эй… - Он ткнулся губами в губы Эдуардо. Тот отпрянул, и поцелуй вышел смазанным – в уголок рта.  
\- Ты чего? – спросил Эдуардо, когда почувствовал, что снова может говорить.  
Марк отодвинулся, усевшись на пятки, и внимательно заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- По-моему, это мне следовало спросить. Я в курсе, что ты считаешь меня эгоистичным засранцем, но меня как-то не прикалывает, когда люди страдают, занимаясь со мной сексом. Нет, серьезно, Вардо, какого хрена?  
Эдуардо уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Потом все-таки закрыл.  
\- Слушай, если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я ушел… - Он попытался встать, но Марк ухватил его за запястье.  
\- Давай договоримся: я предпочитаю, чтобы ты остался – это объективный факт, выраженный словесно и подкрепленный наглядно.  
Эдуардо упрямо помотал головой, толком не зная, с чем именно не согласен. Внутренний голос, твердящий «Какой же ты ебанат, Вардо» никуда не делся, но…  
\- Я не страдал… занимаясь с тобой сексом. - Чистая правда, хоть он и сам до сих пор не понял, как это его угораздило.  
\- Хорошо. – Марк опять потянулся поцеловать его, и на этот раз Эдуардо не стал уворачиваться. Губы у Марка были приятные – откровенные и настойчивые. Давно Эдуардо так не целовали – с тех самых пор, как та девушка уехала из университета. – Стало быть, оставайся. И не страдай.  
Он остался, но секса так и не случилось. Он не предлагал – хотя казалось, что надо бы – а Марк не спрашивал. Просто сидели на кровати, касаясь друг друга коленями, смотрели повтор «Закона и порядка», пили дорогущий скотч из мини-бара. Эдуардо вырубился на покрывале, не раздеваясь; проснулся помятый и взъерошенный, с головной болью. Марк лежал рядом, навалившись ему на плечо, и пускал слюни во сне.  
Гадость какая. А все-таки чего бы Эдуардо не отдал, чтобы так и остаться на этой кровати…

В следующий раз они трахнулись в Пало Альто. Эдуардо неудержимо влекло туда; в салонах авиалайнеров и в нью-йоркской квартире с видом на парк он постоянно вспоминал ласковые, осторожные руки Марка. Своего гениального, коварного, расчетливого бывшего лучшего друга, который обнимал его так, будто боялся сломать.  
Он чуть не отморозил задницу, пока сидел на крыльце, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Следовало предупредить о своем приезде по телефону, но тогда он лишился бы шанса передумать, не опозорив себя. А так еще можно уйти, и Марк ничего не узнает.  
Цукерберговский Prius подкатил к дому вскоре после полуночи. Уличные светильники окрасили Марка в желтый, от толстовки с выцветшим фейсбуковским логотипом до странно бледного лица. Неторопливым, но твердым шагом он приблизился к крыльцу.  
\- Ты бы позвонил. Или приехал в офис и нашел меня. Тут-то зачем ждать?  
Эдуардо фыркнул и с готовностью перевел стрелки:  
\- После того, что было, когда я в прошлый раз приехал к тебе в офис - боюсь, охрана занесла меня в черный список.  
Марк рассмеялся. Глаза его ярко блестели даже в призрачном свете фонарей.  
\- Нет. Это исключено.  
Он протянул руку. Эдуардо ухватился за нее и встал. Ноги немного затекли, но ничего.  
Дом оказался почти не обставлен – так могла бы выглядеть квартира самого Эдуардо, не найми он дизайнера по интерьеру, ловко придавшего ей вид, будто там живут. Посреди гостиной, однако, возвышался огромный телевизор с подключенной к нему игровой приставкой.  
\- Хочешь сыграть в Halo? – предложил Марк, ни на миг не отводя взгляда от Эдуардо.  
\- Нет, - со смехом возразил тот. – И ты тоже не будешь.  
На этот раз он первым поцеловал Марка – прямо в губы, влажно, чуть слишком нетерпеливо и совсем не осторожно. Марк вцепился пальцами ему в плечи и притянул к себе:  
\- Не вздумай опять сбежать.  
Прозвучало скорее просьбой, чем приказом. Эдуардо не привык, чтобы его просили.  
\- Пока не думаю, - рассеянно признался он.  
Что за глупость. Да его выставят отсюда раньше, чем он соберется сбежать.  
Кровать у Марка была такая широченная, что почти квадратная. Белье пахло свежестью, будто только что из стирки. В комнате было тепло.  
Эдуардо начал расстегивать пиджак.  
\- Погоди, давай я, - остановил Марк. – Можно?  
Эдуардо позволил себя раздеть, послушно подставляясь рукам, стягивающим пиджак, вытаскивающим рубашку из брюк, расстегивающим ремень…  
Марк опустился на колени – Марк! на колени! – и начал расшнуровывать ему ботинки. Эдуардо ошалело уставился на него, не понимая, как это случилось и что теперь делать. Марк вскинул голову и с ухмылкой подмигнул ему – так, словно и нет тут ничего особенного, ничего странного, ничего позорного… словно ему нравится, словно он весь день ждал случая снять с него, Эдуардо, ботинки и носки.  
Эдуардо закусил губу, а потом улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Это тоже было в твоем списке? – отстраненно поинтересовался он. – В списке того, что ты хотел бы сделать со мной.  
\- Вместе с тобой, - поправил Марк, мимолетно коснувшись губами его колена. У Эдуардо перехватило дыхание. – Ага, было. А как ты догадался?  
К тому времени, как они добрались до постели, одежда кучей валялась на полу – на Марке, правда, каким-то чудом осталась футболка. Он опять щедро поливал Эдуардо смазкой, как если бы тот был девственником (да его в жизни так тщательно не подготавливали, даже когда он вправду был девственником).  
\- Н-не надо со мной так осторожничать, - пробормотал Эдуардо, прикрывая лицо закинутой рукой. Он лежал на спине, широко раздвинув ноги, с двумя подушками под задницей, растянутой уже тремя скользкими от смазки пальцами. Член ломило от напряжения, а пальцы Марка выходили и входили снова – неторопливо, сильно, глубоко. – До тебя мало кто… осторожничал. И ничего, нормально.  
\- Ничего не нормально. – По голосу было слышно, что Марк закатил глаза. Эдуардо усмехнулся и тряхнул головой – отчасти от смущения, а отчасти от… удовольствия. Он никогда раньше не веселился во время секса и вообще подозревал, что это две вещи несовместные – а вот поди ж ты.  
\- Не нормально… - шепотом повторил он.  
Только когда всё закончилось и Марк отошел выбросить презерватив, Эдуардо убрал руку от горящего, покрытого потом лица. Марк улыбнулся ему и, забираясь обратно на кровать, легко поцеловал в уголок рта.  
\- Надолго ты приехал?  
Эдуардо нахмурился и поскреб затылок. Волосы тоже взмокли. Надо бы принять душ…  
\- А этот твой список, он очень длинный?  
Марк ухмыльнулся во весь рот и азартно приподнялся на постели:  
\- Очень! А чтобы выполнить некоторые пункты, не один год нужен. Вот какой длинный.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что продержишься… что мы продержимся не один год? – Эдуардо тут же почувствовал себя глупо, потому что, если на то пошло, Марк еще ничего ему не предлагал. Да и зачем бы он стал предлагать – это ведь просто секс, всего лишь…  
Марк ухватил его за руку, не позволяя отодвинуться:  
\- Дай мне шанс, Вардо. Я облажался, так сильно облажался… но мне было всего девятнадцать. Я ничего не знал. Я смогу научиться… всему, что нужно. Уже учусь. Позволь мне попробовать.  
Эдуардо хотел возразить, хотел сказать: неправда, это я облажался… но закусил губу и промолчал. Отдышался. В ту их первую ночь он ждал совсем не такого – и был готов. Хуже ведь не будет, правда?  
\- Ага, - сказал он. – Давай.

Конец


End file.
